


A Not-So-Deadly Date

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Multishipping Mayhem - Prompts Edition [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death T, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance isn't dead but it sure is weird sometimes, multishipping mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: One night, Ryou casually asks if Seto ever thinks his love of the macabre is a little...well, odd. Seto decides it's time for a rather unique date to show Ryou he’s not the only one who can have a twisted taste in entertainment.(Tumblr prompt fill. Anon asked for: “For your prompts, how about euroship and a very weird but also very romantic date? :0” )





	A Not-So-Deadly Date

**Author's Note:**

> I thought long and hard about what would make a “very weird but also very romantic” date, and then I suddenly realized that two words were all I needed to get started for these two: Death. T. ;)
> 
> I hope this fits what you were hoping for, anon! Thanks for the excuse to write euroshipping. Lol!

It had been a quiet evening so far. Seto was making good progress fixing the latest mess out of the tech department – three idiots fired, and counting - and Ryou had spent the early evening putting the final touches on his latest ghoul figurine. When he finished, he'd gleefully shown off how the dangling entrails on this one had come out before putting it in the display to dry with the others. He had quite the collection of them by now, each with its own grotesque personal touches lovingly painted by hand.

But now, Seto noticed Ryou was staring into the display with a contemplative look on his face. Maybe he was halfway through fleshing out his third campaign idea of the night. That wouldn't be at all unusual. Seto would have been content to leave him to his thoughts and continue his work in silence, but Ryou’s soft voice interrupted him before he could open the next document for review. 

“Does it bother you at all that I keep collecting the same things over and over? It must get a bit repetitive for you, watching me paint blood splatters for the thousandth time…” 

Seto remained silent for a long moment, and then took a loud slurp of coffee from his custom-printed Blue-Eyes mug to get Ryou’s attention. Once he had it, he fiddled with his pale blue pen and looked pointedly between the small dragon figurines on his desk and the artwork on the wall. “…no.” 

Ryou let out a short burst of laughter. “Yes yes, that’s an entirely fair point.” Ryou walked over, and Seto shifted in his chair so Ryou could lean against him more comfortably. “But still, I know some of your employees are rather uncomfortable with all the macabre things I keep adding to the decor. Doesn’t it ever seem a little odd to you?” 

Seto scoffed. “Hardly. Conventional passions are for dweebs. And if the maid doesn’t like it, she can find employment elsewhere.” He paused to take another sip of caffeine. “It would be hypocritical for me to criticize you for building horror-themed items, at any rate.” 

Ryou gave him a deadpan look. “If you think your Blue-Eyes is anything even close to horror, I haven’t educated you properly.” 

Seto shook his head and brushed the statement away with a flick of his fingers. “I was referring to Death T, of course.” He lifted his coffee to his lips for another sip. 

“What’s that?” 

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Surely your little geek patrol told you about that.” 

“I don’t think so?” 

Seto scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Even after all of Joey’s horrified warnings when we started dating, he missed out on telling you about that. It’s extraordinary how he still finds new ways to be incompetent after all this time.” 

Ryou poked him hard in the shoulder. “Be nice. And tell me what ‘Death T’ is. That sounds interesting.” 

Seto leaned back in his chair. “Death-T is the theme park I created in an attempt to kill Yugi outright, shortly after we first met. It goes without saying that I had some issues at the time.” 

He was met with silence, but the look on Ryou’s face was priceless. Seto made a snap decision then and there, and closed his laptop before holding out his hand for Ryou. “Would you care to accompany me for the evening? I’ll have the car brought around.” 

Ryou gave him a huge smile and nodded as he took his hand. 

* * *

On the way, Seto gave Ryou a quick history of the event and how it had come to pass. Ryou had wavered between delightedly horrified and genuinely concerned, both for his friends and what Seto must have been going through at the time. His gentle fingers caressing Seto’s hand were comforting when he came to speaking about Mokuba’s role in the whole thing. It was still hard to talk about. 

They arrived, and Seto led Ryou towards the building. Ryou looked at the gleaming walls in confusion. “It doesn’t look very abandoned, Seto. I thought you said this was from years ago.” 

“Originally, it was. But the lower floors make an excellent seasonal attraction for the Halloween crowds, and the upper levels were intended for tabletop games in the first place. There was no reason to not continue to benefit from the original build. The new version has been thoroughly safetied and the public backstory is quite different, of course.” 

Ryou nodded. “Of course.” He followed Seto into the building. “Will we be able to see it all, though? It’s a little early for Halloween, yet.” 

“Of course. I had Isono call ahead and have them prepare the T2 level for our arrival. I think you’ll enjoy that one more than the others.” 

“And what’s on that level?” 

Seto just smirked down at Ryou’s eager face. “Wait and see.” As the elevator zipped them up to the second floor, he watched Ryou’s excitement build with a sense of satisfaction. Yes, this outing would certainly be worth a late report or two. 

They exited the elevator into a small, plain room. There wasn’t much to see here, except for a rickety old cart with over-the-top restraints waiting for each guest. Ryou scurried right over to it, prodding at the wires with great curiosity. “Is it some sort of electric chair roller coaster, then?” 

Seto followed at a more dignified pace. “It’s more of a haunted house ride than a roller coaster. There are several surprises along the way, but no sudden drops. As to the electric chair theme, there’s an option for the chairs to give small electric shocks if the guests scream – just enough to make things more interesting. The challenge is to get through the ride without reacting, in that case. Gamers like an extra challenge.” 

“Sounds like fun.” Ryou looked up with an eager grin. “It must be absolutely terrifying, if you were trying to scare Yugi to death with it.” 

“Not so much scare as electrocute. The original schematics had the chairs deliver a million volts, not a tiny spark.” 

Ryou just blinked at him. 

“As I said, I had some issues.” 

The corners of Ryou’s mouth quirked up just a fraction. “Yes, apparently. Well then, even if it’s not that scary I still want to try it. C’mon!” 

Seto allowed himself to be pulled into the cart by the elbow, and helped Ryou get strapped in properly. Despite his suggestion to the contrary, Ryou insisted on having the “full experience”, shocks and all, so Seto grudgingly set his controls to react to noise. With that task completed, Ryou gave a him cheerful thumbs up, and they were off. 

Ryou didn’t last long. Seto had told him he wouldn’t. As soon as the first holographic zombie came shambling into view with an overly theatrical moan, he let out a little snicker. This was followed immediately by a yelp, as the cuffs gave him a zap. 

“Hey, that’s not fai- _ack_!-“ Ryou glared at his wrist. “I was just laughi - _eep_!- would you- _ah_!- oh, piss off, you stupid machine, no one asked you.” Ryou, who by now was caught in a feedback loop of laughter and wincing, squirmed one hand out of the cuffs and slapped down on the controls to turn the shock feature off. “There. Honestly, I was just having a laugh.” 

Seto tried to hide his amusement at Ryou’s adorably disgruntled expression. “How badly would it end for me if I said ‘I told you so’ right now?” 

Ryou shot him a playful glare and crossed his arms, completely ignoring a holographic ghost that swooped towards them. “Quite.” 

“Then I’ll refrain.” Seto leaned back and reached over to weave their fingers together as the cart rounded a corner. He also subtly stretched his legs out to move his feet away from the seats. It was just about the right time for... 

Ryou let out a startled yelp when rubbery hands popped out from under the seats and batted at his ankles. The original grasping hands had been removed, for obvious legal reasons, but the sudden contact from underneath the seat was still enough to shock the hell out of even the most stoic of first-time riders. Seto chuckled a little as Ryou tucked his feet up onto the seat and stuck his tongue out at the flailing hands beneath them. 

Ryou pouted at him. “A jump scare? That’s so cheap!” 

“But effective. If you hadn’t already gotten annoyed with the shock feature and turned it off, that would have set it off. Those hands have taken their fair share of smug riders down a notch or two.” 

“Still though. Cheap.” 

Seto stuck his nose in the air, looked down at Ryou with the most ridiculously snooty look he could muster and gave a judgmental little sniff. “_Nothing_ in Kaiba Land is cheap.” There was a beat of silence before Ryou rolled his eyes and was back to grinning, which was always worth acting like a fool. 

They rounded another corner straight into a horde of mummies, and Ryou burst into incredulous laughter again. “Oh honestly, are these holograms the best your people can do? Really? They’re practically cartoons! I suppose that’s ok for kids, but it’s kind of ridiculous for the adults.” Ryou suddenly whipped around to look at Seto with wide, pleading eyes. “Please let me help redesign them. You could advertise it as a real scare. Oooh, that would be so good. Please! It would be so much fun!” 

Seto threw his head back with a loud laugh. “Only if I get to be there to watch when you tell the nerd herd you’re helping redesign their death trap.” 

Ryou let out a happy squeal and attacked Seto with a hug. “Done!!” Seto barely had time to lift an arm around him before Ryou was leaning back again, squirming excitedly in his seat. “I have so many ideas. We can revamp the holograms looks, of course, but there’s also something to be said for the horror that stays forever just out of your sight, and…” 

Seto let Ryou’s excited babbling fill the silence between holographic moans. He rested an affectionate hand on Ryou’s knee while he nodded and hummed approval of some of the more creative ideas. Yes, this was definitely worth ignoring the paperwork for once. It’s a shame they hadn’t come sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> You know they visited the murderer's room after this and Ryou acted out the part like the goober he is. ;) And what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when Ryou casually brings up his "awesome date" to the rest of his friends.....
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/) is where this prompt came from!


End file.
